Solder-application processes are used to restore removed material during the repair of components, e.g. turbine blades or vanes. Owing to the use of presintered sheet or flat material (presintered preform=PSP), attachment defects, porosities and other mechanical flaws arise in the soldering result on the substrate over the course of their application.
For the repair of turbine blades or vanes by soldering processes using PSPs, to date use has been made of presintered sheets or flat materials, consisting of high-melting proportions of alloy and low-melting proportions of solder, which, during the soldering process, achieve melt wetting and therefore soldering between the base material (the component) and the high-melting proportions of sinter of the PSP. Depending on the mixing ratios between high-melting and low-melting proportions and also depending on grain morphologies in the sintered material, incomplete wetting both of the sintered material and of the base material often occurs here.